


Efficacy

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Seduction, literally cba to tag rn i'm gonna sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Was he really doing this?
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Hirako Shinji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Efficacy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm tired of editing. take me, Morpheus

Was he really doing this?

Shinji leaned in the last couple inches, snatching at Sosuke’s lips, flicking at the peek of his tongue. That wet, parted mouth deserved more.

Unless Shinji pulled away and was returned to his senses.

Sosuke’s hand clawed through the air, he dug his fingers into Shinji’s hair and reeled him back. Desperate. Skin hot. Infinitely _keen_.

Yeah, he loathed when Shunsui was right. The seduction route worked-

Shinji bored two adventuring fingers into the criss-cross collar of Sosuke’s robes, puncturing his breath. Pulling shudder and jagged moan from him.

-There were means of distracting himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i just like mashing ShinAi together tbh. it's honest work


End file.
